Party Over Here, Violet Contessa
'''Party Over Here, Violet Contessa '''is the tenth Season 2 webisode and the 28th overall webisode. Summary Violet Contessa is busy getting all her chocolate morsels in place - organizing them into pyramids and other shapes! At the same time, Van Minty and Candie Puffs are enjoying some popping party tunes outside Violet’s home. However, the noise soon gets to be too much for Violet Contessa’s careful creations. Van Minty and Candie Puffs are set on continuing the sound-filled celebration along with their other #NumNoms friends, but want to find a way to include Violet Contessa. Will they be successful in their party plan? Check out this new #Snackables webisode to find out! Synopsis The episode starts off at what looks like the froyo cup from the series 4 Mystery Packs with marshmallows and chocolate chips near it. In the cup, Violet Contessa is arranging chocolate chips to create sculptures that look a lot like the Pyramids in Egypt and The Eiffel Tower in Paris, France. Suddenly, some music begins to play, knocking a chip off the pyramid. Violet, confused by the noise, goes outside to investigate. Apparently, Van Minty and Candie Puffs are dancing and knocking each other sides to the music. Candie Puffs offers Violet Contessa to dance with them but she angrily declines and goes back into her cup, whereas some more chips seem to have dropped. Violet puts two of them in her ears to use as earplugs and goes back to work. Peace and quiet at last! Right? Wrong! The music is more louder than before and the noise knocks down ALL the chips and the earplug-like chocolate chips. Violet goes outside again and turns off the radio so that the other two Nums can no longer dance. Then, they get a bright idea! As Violet Contessa is fixing her sculptures, she hears the music and goes back outside to scold them when she realises some chocolate chips and marshmallows are leaving a trail to the back of the radio. She follows them as Van Minty and Candie Puffs laugh to each other, knowing their plan had worked. Violet notices the trail leads to a whole bunch of chips and marshmallows and she gets to work. She makes a sculpture of the Taj Mahal in India and shows the other Nums who are amazed by her work. However, due to getting over excited, Violet falls into her sculpture and it breaks. A chocolate chip falls onto her ears and she begins to look very sad. The others gasp and Cake bear and Nana Hearts get an idea. They go up to poor Violet Contessa and they put a marshmallow on their heads. Violet looks up to notice the chip on her ears and lifts her expression. The others decide to do they same and they dance with each other! Characters Violet Contessa Candie Puffs Van Minty Cameo Num Noms Nana Hearts Grape Jelly Go-Go Cake Bear Lemony Cream Apple Pop Gallery